


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by madasabloodyhatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Past, Songfic, young germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm outside is making it hard for the young nation of Ludwig to sleep so to help him to fall asleep,Elizaveta sings a lullaby to him. Roderich, drawn by the sound of his wife's voice, joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on tumblr.   
> here is the song in the fic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgnce5j5iXs&list=PL31AFA28633CB05E9&feature=mh_lolz

Roderich looked out the window from his seat at the piano; it was rain quite fiercely outside. Lightening flashed outside the window, lighting up the sky for a moment, only to be followed by the loud rumble of thunder. The Austrian got up and pulled the curtains closed before leaving the room. He was making his way towards his room when he heard singing. He frowned slightly, who could be up this late. Curious, he followed the sound until he came to young Ludwig’s door. The small German nation had stayed the night with them while his older bruder had gone to fight in yet another war. He was confused as he knew that both Elizaveta and him had tucked the boy into his bed so why was there noise coming from his room. Carefully he pushed open the door and stopped short at the scene he had come upon.

There, sitting on the large bed, with her arm wrapped around the blond boy was his beautiful wife. The lighting flashing outside lit up the room momentarily and he could see that her eyes were closed as her lips moved. The noise he heard earlier had been her, she was singing to the young child, who must have woken because of the storm.

_Little child, be not afraid_ __  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

He leaned his head against the door way as he listened to his wife’s wonderful voice as she sung to the young boy. He recognized the song she was singing, it was one they had made for Italy. The boy had been scared of the storms and would always crawl into their bed when

_Little child, be not afraid_ __  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

He was younger. For him to go back to sleep they had to sing to him and thus this song was created. Suddenly a loud roar filled the room and it was lit several times in the course of a minute as the storm raged. Roderich heard Ludwig whimper in fear and watched as he tightly gripped Elizaveta’s night gown, his head buried in her side. She held him more tightly as she continued. She used her hand to lift the boy’s face as she sung the last part, smiling softly as she used her free hand to wipe away his tears.

And someday you’ll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you’ll see  
in the morning

Roderich watched as Ludwig looked up at Elizaveta with wide eyes, taking in every word she said. The older nation smiled as he watched them, it was a sight that did his heart good.

_little child, be not afraid_ __  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

The violet eyed man decided that he had spent enough time in the doorway and made his way over to his family. Both of the nations on the bed looked up at him as he approached the bed. His wife smiled softly as he took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to them. He smiled down at Ludwig, running his hand through the messy bed head.

_Little child, be not afraid_ __  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they’re not real, understand  
and we am here tonight

By this time they had both begun singing together, holding the scared child in their arms.

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain’s a part of how life goes  
but its dark and it’s late  
so I’ll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

Roderich looked down and saw that Ludwig’s eyes were beginning to flutter close as the child was lulled to sleep by their voices. Roderich and his wife shared a look, both smiling as their voices grew softer and softer.

_And I hope that you’ll know…_ __  
everything’s fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
but we’ll still be here in the morning

By the time they had finished, the young child was fast asleep, the storm forgotten in favor of dreaming. The couple gently removed their arms from around him and slipped off the bed. They made their way to the door and quietly left the room. Elizaveta looked at her husband, who smiled and held out his hand. She took the larger hand in her own and they walked to their bedroom, the hallway lit up by flashes of lightening. 


End file.
